Cruel Intentions
by Kuroi Kaitou
Summary: Sesshomaru-sama saves a hanyou's lie, and uses her to lure InuYasha to him.. but what happens when she falls in love with him? *Chapter 2 is up!*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cruel Intentions Author: Kanjooteki Mikomi - to find me, search only under 'Mikomi' and then find Kanjooteki Mikomi. Arigato! Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, it's characters, they are all Rumiko Takahashi-sama's characters, except for Nayoko.. She is all mine! :: huggles her Nayoko charrie :: n.n . .; Warnings: None at this point in time.o.o; If there are any I'll let you know. Also! Right now the story rating is PG-13, for blood, violence and language. If I need to I will raise the rating.. Enjoy! Authors notes: I'm making plans to steal InuYasha from her, and also to bomb anyone who had anything to do with the InuYasha dubbing.. ;-; They killed it. :: prances around. :: I'm so happy! n.n I think there is going to be a second InuYasha movie! If not a series..^.~ . Yeah, anywho! Enjoy! Review it please! ::huggles her InuYasha movie and the commercials in the extra's and prances off to write the rest of the story. ::  
  
~*~  
  
- Chapter 1  
  
Blood seeped through her fingers, her hand was placed over a wound on her chest, she winced in pain, she had just gotten into a battle with a strong youkai, but her hanyou blood wasn't enough to get her out of there without a serious wound. She leaned against leaned against the tree and slid to her bottom, her golden orbs soon closing. A small, pathetic laugh left her before she murmured to herself,"Heh, it's over for me... Isn't it? After all I have gone through, my life is finished?" Her eyes slowly opened as she lifted her hand up, she stared at her bloody hand with a small frown, then looked down to the wound, which would not stop bleeding. She set her hand back to the wound closing her eyes once more, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes slowly opened to see the starry sky above her, she could feel the heat of the fire, and cloth covered her body, protecting her from the chilly nights air. Her eyes drifted to the side to se a fire burning furiously she then looked to see a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Finally awake?" a voice came.  
  
She sat up, across from her on the other side of the fire sat a boy, silver strands of hair with emotionless golden demon orbs that stared at her.  
  
"Hai..." she simply replied. Did he save her? She fell asleep hoping to die, but woke up alive and well. The wound! She pushed down a part of her kimono a little and looked to where a wound once was, nothing was left, not even a trace, only her smooth skin. She put the kimono back in place and looked at him. "Did.. You save me sir...?"  
  
He only gave her a small nod, he rarely saved lives, he usually took them.  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
Silence filled the air as she stared at him from across the fire. "Ano..." she said looking into the fire,"Why did you save me...?"  
  
He slowly turned his gaze to the girl and then back to the ground. "I truly don't know..."  
  
"..." she stared at him, s small smile slid across her lips,"Could... I at least get your name? My name is Nayoko..."  
  
"Sesshomaru..." he simply stated.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama...? I have heard of you. Now I'm really surprised that you didn't just let me die since... I have the blood of both, human and youkai... I'm sure you could smell it... You're trying to kill a certain hanyou, aren't you?"  
  
He growled lowly,"You talk too much, onna... Fine, you want to know? I have a use for a hanyou such as yourself..."  
  
"I owe you my life Sesshomaru-sama, so... I will do as you say to repay you for your kindness..." she said bowing her head a little.  
  
He snorted at the word "kindness" but simply began to tell her what he needed her for. "I need you to lure InuYasha to me, that is the hanyou you spoke of earlier. When he smells your hanyou blood he will more then likely be curious since hanyou's are rare... And if that doesn't work, the girl in the weird kimono, Kagome I think her name is, she is the key. He will protects that baka human girl with his life, I can tell you for sure..." he told her.  
  
She nodded,"Got it Sesshomaru-sama... I will lure InuYasha to you."  
  
A small growl slipped as he heard the name.  
  
~*~  
  
InuYasha was leaning against the trunk of the god tree, staring up at the nights sky, the stars shimmered and the small crescent moon hung high in the sky, it was almost the new moon again, he hated the thought. He sniffed the air, his ears twitched at the sound of the bushes brushing together, and someone's feet meeting the grass, it was Kagome, he could tell by the scent, he let out a low growl looking toward the direction she was walking from to see her walking over to him. "What do you want?"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when he looked at her, but then continued on, reaching him, she sat down next to him, leaning against the tree. "I wanted to see what you were doing..."  
  
"Nothing as you can tell..." he said, he was staring at her, and in realization he spoke,"Ano.. Aren't you cold in that. Kimono of yours?"  
  
"It's a fuku, my school uniform. No, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern," she replied smiling happily at him.  
  
He looked down at the ground with a small nod.  
  
She, too, looked to the ground, but courage built up inside of her and she returned her eyes to his face,"Ano."  
  
He glanced up at her slightly,"Nani.?"  
  
She gripped his chin with her index finger and thumb, gentaly leading his head up to look at her.  
  
He didn't fight and simply let her force his head up, but he refused to make eye contact.  
  
"InuYasha. Look into my eyes.. Please.." she whispered.  
  
He refused for a few moments longer, until he gave in and looked up into her brown orbs.  
  
"In.u. Yasha. Ai. Aishiteru." she whispered to him, leaning in for a kiss, and once the words were out her lips met his for the first time.  
  
His eyes widened. What was she saying? What was she doing!? The words played back in his mind. Aishteru? Aishiteru!? He encircled his arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace once he had gotten over the shock, and closed his eyes kissing her back.  
  
She finally broke the kiss, and instantly looked to the ground, blushing a bright red.  
  
His golden orbs slowly opened when he pulled away, a small blush running across his cheeks too, almost bright as hers. "Ka.. Kagome." he stuttered, he leaned down resting his chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear,"I love you too. Very much."  
  
~*~  
  
"InuYasha.. A hanyou such as myself? ... I have. Never met another hanyou. And know I know there is one out there, and he is going to be killed by my lord. I must pay him back though, he saved my life." Nayoko told herself, walking through the dark forest, her only source of light being the moon in the sky, and the sparkling stars. She stopped in her tracks,"What am I doing!? I should at the very least think up a plan to lure him to Sesshomaru-sama! Hmm."  
  
~*~  
  
The hanyou ate his food, gulping down the noodles, eating everything in sight in only a few seconds, the food Kagome brought from her time was so good, he couldn't get enough, and her cooking was great, but he would never admit it. Yes, InuYasha was a pig, a very big one, when he ate.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at him,"So.. How's the food?"  
  
He took one second to stop stuffing his face and looked at her,"It's alright." After finish that two word sentence he stared his rampage again.  
  
She growled glaring at him before turning her attention to the others.  
  
Even after seeing him pig out many other times, it still seemed to amaze them a bit.  
  
"What do you all think of the food?"  
  
"It's great as usual Kagome-sama." Miroku said putting on his usual charm.  
  
"It taste great!!!" squealed the little fox demon as he shoved some noodles into his mouth.  
  
Sango gave her a small nod,"Delicious."  
  
She smiled a little with a small "Arigato!" and glared back at InuYasha,"At least some people appreciate all the work and time I put in to making your lunch."  
  
Even if they had became 'mates', the group didn't know yet, and they acted as they always had around them, fighting, yelling, screaming, but they were to tell them soon.  
  
"Feh!" was his only reply as he finished the last bite of food, and moved on to steal some of Shippou's food.  
  
"It's mine!" Shippou protested, going to slap the hanyou's hand away.  
  
InuYasha growled a little,"Give it up you little.."  
  
"InuYasha! Osuwari!"  
  
With that word, the rosary around his neck yanked him face first into the ground with a loud noise.  
  
Shippou snickered tauntingly and continued to stuff his face after give Kagome his thanks.  
  
InuYasha growled once again glaring up at her,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"It was for trying to take Shippou's food! Remember.. you didn't like it." she snorted a little crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
He stared up at her in shock,"I did not! Stop putting words in my mouth!"  
  
"Well that's the impression you gave me when you said it was ok.."  
  
"G-gomen ne.?"  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama. Calm down, you know InuYasha. He is bad with words. In his language I'm sure he was really saying it was great." Mirkou said, trying to save InuYasha from one of Kagome's 'Osuwari' rampages.  
  
She looked at Mirkou and nodded a little glaring back at InuYasha.  
  
He tapped a clawed finger on ground mumbling as he waited for the rosary's spell to wear off.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Ehehehe. e.e; . I hope you liked it. Please review it if you liked it.. And you can flame me if you want to. Although it will be mean and hurt my feelings.. ;-; ... Yeah! REVIEW! I need to know you loved it! Cause you did, didn't you? . o.o Erm, I'll stop rambling on. I hope you liked it and watch out for the next chapter. If you want me to tell you when I post the next chapter tell me and leave yer email or something, kay? Ja mata! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cruel Intentions  
  
Author: Kanjooteki Mikomi - to find me, search only under 'Mikomi' and then find Kanjooteki Mikomi. Arigato!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, it's characters, they are all Rumiko Takahashi-sama's characters, except for Nayoko.. She is all mine! :: huggles her Nayoko charrie :: n.n . .;  
  
Warnings: None at this point in time.o.o; If there are any I'll let you know. Also! Right now the story rating is PG-13, for blood, violence and language. If I need to I will raise the rating.. Enjoy!  
  
Authors notes: Alright! Starting off thanks for the reviews, YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko, heh, we'll see what happens, right? Mandie Yuy, ... Amanda.. Your gay. I hate you. go away. xD I uhh, have a present for you. My ass in your face. Tkawaii, n.n tehehe... Well, here it is! Also, thanks that one person.. o.o; . I'm glad you liked it! n.n And Deja vu*, I'm greatful you liked it..I finally decided to update, here you all go...  
  
~*~  
  
-Chapter 2  
  
"Eh, Kagome. I'm going to investigate, I heard rumors about the shikon shards located in a village near here." the half demon told her.  
  
". Can I come with you?" she asked, rather timidly.  
  
".. Ano." he blinked a little before he began,"It's too dangerous, you could get hurt Kago." but he was cut off by Kagome, who had lent forward locking lips with him. He quickly broke the kiss though, and simply glared down at her,"My answer is still no, and a kiss won't change that. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
". I always go with you, you can't just leave me here until you return." she said rather desperately, and then a thought popped into her head, and with a small smirk she pointed something out,"And plus.. You wont know for sure if there is a shard there.. unless I go with you."  
  
She was right, he really couldn't argue with that. He sighed a little,"Fne. But. Please be careful if we get into a battle, alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Nayoko placed a few of her claws to her own chest and tightly closed her eyes before she began to push her claws into the flesh with a small grunt, she pushed more until the skin tore and her fingers found their way in, deeply into her chest, and in her body, she pushed until her hand was in her chest, almost as far as her wrist before pulling her hand out. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at her bloody hand, the blood dripped to the ground, her hand was stained with her own red liquid, a small laugh escaped her lips, and let her eyes drift to her chest, blood dripping.. No. Pouring from her wound. She was injured once again, but this time, she had brought pain on herself. With another small laugh she murmured,"InuYasha. Come save me."  
  
~*~  
  
InuYasha ran through the fores in his usual fast pace, Kagome place on his back as always."Do you sense any shards?"  
  
She shook her head,"Gomen ne... I don't.."  
  
"Feh! Useless!" he snorted.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
He continued to run through the forest toward a village, until he came to a sudden halt, stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
Kagome lost her grip and fell to the ground with a loud thump and a small yelp. "Itai! ...." She looked up at him and blinked,"What's the matter? ... Why did you stop?"  
  
He sniffed the air before he murmured,"Blood..."  
  
"Blood...." she repeated trying to catch what he said.  
  
"But... It doesn't smell normal..." he murmured again taking in a big gulp of the blood filled air.  
  
"Eh? How could blood not be... Normal?" she questioned.  
  
"The blood smells metallic like a humans and...Thick and sweet like... Like a demons..." he explained, seeming to be a bit dazed and confused by the scent.  
  
"A-another.. Hanyou?" she asked.  
  
"Impossible..." he muttered, he grabbed Kagome's hand yanking her to her feet a little roughly,"I'm going to check it out..."  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Kagome said and gripped his shoulders.  
  
"Eh, maybe you should stay here kagome..." he said glancing back at her.  
  
"No, I want to come, I want to see this other hanyou..." she said.  
  
"But it could be dangerous..." he stated.  
  
"I have my bow and arrows to protect me... Don't worry..."  
  
"Feh, suit yourself..." he said and bent down for her to get on his back.  
  
She got on to his back,"Alright!"  
  
"Feh.... Baka"  
  
~*~  
  
Nayoko examined her chest, the wound wasn't as bad as the one she had earlier, but, she had hurt herself pretty bad. She smirked, that was good, her plan was to get close to InuYasha and the others, make them trust her, and then, turn against them, it would be perfect, right now she was playing the damsel in distress.  
  
She hurt herself enough her senses were very weak, it wouldn't be good if a youkai found her before InuYasha got there, but that was fine, she wasn't going to abandon her mission, not just yet.  
  
As InuYasha got closer, she managed to pick up his scent, it was much like her own, metallic, sweet, she was sure it was him.  
  
~*~  
  
InuYasha gained on the smell, it seemed to get thicker and thicker to him, filled with the scent of the blood, he could tell,whoever it was, was hurt pretty bad, it was near! His speed gained a little as he came closer and closer, until with one final leap past a tree, he saw the girl and stopped in a skid.  
  
Once Kagome was sure he was stopped and wouldn't move, she hopped of his back, and keeping behind him, she saw the girl.  
  
InuYasha stared at the female, seeming dazed as he looked at her.  
  
Nayoko had fallen asleep as she had waited for them though, apparently they had been farther then she thought, plus the lose of blood had made her sleepy. She was sitting under a tree, hiding from the burning sun, she looked almost peacful, yet, pained.  
  
"I-is she still alive...?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"..Yes you baka..." he muttered, before daring to approach her,"Stay there Kagome..."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
He slowly and cautiously walked over to her, his eyes making sure not to leave her face, his ears flickering at every sound, small or big. He reached her and knelt down by her, examining her wound without touching her. "Baka onna, giving us hanyou a bad name..."  
  
At the sound, she slowly opened her eyes, but they were attacked by some light and she quickly closed them, before daring to open them again, only to meet a pair of orbs staring down at her. Startled, she screamed.  
  
As an instant reaction he covered his sensitive dog ears wincing.  
  
She quickly stopped though when he covered his ears and stared at him blinking a little,"W-who are you!?"  
  
That's when Kagome decided to jump in, afraid InuYasha was going to hurt the girl more due to her hurting his ears. "Ano, gomen ne for him scaring you.... That's InuYasha, and I'm Kagome.. " she introduced as she slowly walked over to them.  
  
InuYasha growled removing his hands from his ears, staring at the girl in a glare.  
  
She looked at him,"InuYasha..? .... Ah, gomen ne InuYasha, I didn't mean to scream."  
  
"Feh....."  
  
She winced a little and looked down at the wound, it hadn't gotten any better, nor worse, it still bled.  
  
"Let us help you..." Kagome said with a warm smile.  
  
"You want to.. Help me?" she asked, a little surprised.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"B-but I'm a hanyou, aren't you... Scared of me?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and pointed to InuYasha,"He, too, is a hanyou...."  
  
She blinked and looked at him, she leaned forward taking in his scent,".... A-another hanyou? .... I guess from all the blood I've lost.. I have lost some senses..."  
  
"Feh," he replied and stood up, picking the girl up he held her in his arms,"...Get on my back Kagome, your going to have to keep yourself from falling because I have her to hold on to..."  
  
Kagome nodded and got on his back wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
With that, he was off, leaping through the forest, heading off to the camp again.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Heh, I finally updated! Woo! n.n well, i hope you enjoyed it, it's four full pages.. x.x; Heh, erm... Anywho, I hope to make the next chapter some time soon.... I've been working on this chapter for a few weeks, I really havn't had any time to post it or anything, since I was failing a few classes in school, and right now I'm only allowed on weekends so it's.. Kinda hard.. Anywho, I'll update soon, REVIEW! Please! I love you! Ja mata.. 


End file.
